For Her
by Anitoon3
Summary: Levi would do anything for Isabel... A story about the No Regrets manga and anime :) Contains Levi x Isabel!
1. Chapter 1

Attack on Titan

Spoilers for _No Regrets_ manga!

 **I DON'T OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR THE CHARACTERS!**

Hey everyone! Here's my second AOT story.

It's Levi x Isabel, so if you don't like that, don't read.

I actually began to like this pairing before the No Regrets manga was released officially, by looking at the promo pictures. I had no idea who Isabel was, but I don't prefer Petra x Levi, so I thought 'why not see who Isabel is.' So I liked them together, and after I read the manga, l had an official new ship for myself lol. Later on, I then saw parts 1 & 2 of the anime, and it was just wow! Plus, I found _Levi and the Mysterious Tune_ online too (they're special chapters 3  & 4) on mangahere! I searched Attack on Titan no regrets extra edition, and found some on horizon scans too!

Plus, I started looking up fanart of them, and fanfics. I found some good ones on Tumblr. I highly recommend looking at Jazzisms story on AO3 and here on FFN called: dreaming about the things we could be. It's so good!

So hope you like my story!

 **For Her**

Ch. 1

"No, not like that! Closer!"

Rolling his eyes, Levi did as told. How was he supposed to know? It was his first time. One look at her face though, and he saw happiness reflecting back. It caused a slightly brighter shine in her emerald depths than before.

When Isabel had first came to him with her proposition, Levi had said no. Farlan then spoke to Levi, saying that their red-haired companion kept pestering him until he gave in, before leaving Farlan and setting off to the short black-haired male. Levi then had had enough and said yes, putting an end to Isabel's silent treatment (as well as the pouting and stink eyes towards him).

The short male hadn't expected Farlan to be a witness to this however. Not even Levi's best glare made him go away. A clearing throat made Levi's attention focus on his shorter partner once again. Isabel lost her annoyance when Levi moved closer to her. Smiling, she adjusted her grip on his hand, intertwining their fingers. Their arms out a bit from their sides, suspended in the air. Bent elbows parallel to one another.

Before they had begun, the red-head had pulled her hair out of her low pigtails. Her hair now free, Levi felt himself staring at it. Even though he had seen this occurrence before, it was not frequent. Mostly when she was about to go to sleep or when relaxed sometimes.

It was a welcomed sight, as it usually was. Twirling her outward made all the red strands bounce. "You're doing great Levi!" Feeling a warmth in the pit of his stomach, the male turned his head slightly to hide his blush. Avoiding her sparkling gaze, he didn't notice Isabel's widening smile. Still, this didn't stop her from continuing her singing.

Being stuck in the Underground, there weren't any fancy musical instruments (at least not in their home) so they had to make do. Isabel sure wasn't complaining. Turned out she had an okay voice. Throughout the day when there were chores being done, Farlan and Levi would listen to her belt out the few songs she knew. The two co-inhabitants knew them too, since they had taught Isabel.

A couple of people sang on occasion out in the rugged little city. Passer-by's of Isabel and an old man she sometimes would sit near, would give food to her occasionally. Mostly to get her to stop singing, since they thought she was awful. Then Isabel would bring it home, to put into the pile of food the trio took.

As Levi listened to Isabel come to the end of a slow song, he began to think about that one guy in the Underground he had seen with a guitar. Having a rhythm and extra melody to listen to would surely make Isabel happy. He was pulled out of his musings when he saw a grimace pass over her face. Looking at her feet, he quickly removed his foot off her toes.

"Sorry." Seeing Isabel's face smooth out when she said it was ok made Levi's chest a little lighter. He never wanted to do anything to hurt her, even something as minimal as this. Hearing the tiny giggle, his frowning mouth turned upwards in the corner.

"No need to worry Levi! Now, let's do a fast song ok?" Before the young male could respond, she spun out of his grasp. Isabel danced wildly, red hair flinging up from her shoulders. Skinny arms were up in the air, but not before pulling his along with them. Levi shot an unsure look at Isabel, trying to mimic her movements while keeping the same pace as she was. When he jumped in time with her, Levi's black hair moved slightly, flopping back down from gravity.

Hearing her voice rise and fall during the song was nice. Both partners kept dancing before calling it a night. "Goodnight Levi! Thank you for dancing with me." Isabel giggled and quickly kissed Levi's cheek. She turned away and skipped to the bedroom that all three of them shared. Cheeks warm from a blush, he touched his face. Levi ignored Farlan's smirk and headed to bed.

Dull blue eyes stared up at the ceiling. Levi thought to himself on how he would accomplish getting the guy that played a guitar to come to their home. He knew it would make Isabel happy. Of course Farlan would most likely tease and smirk, but Levi knew he wouldn't do it out of spite. In fact, the short male suspected the blonde knew more than he was letting on.

Levi woke and prepared for the day. He just finished putting on his boots, before Isabel bounded up to him. "Mornin' Levi!" She beamed a smile at him, which made Levi hum thoughtfully to himself. The short girl seemed in high spirits. Levi returned her greeting, and then Isabel turned to go get the 3DMG gear. Levi then focused on his plan for the day.

"Isabel. Farlan. Ready to go?" They both nodded, and together the trio set off. Flying through the Underground was always a freeing experience in a way. Using the grappling hooks and wires to grab onto the buildings, then swing up in the air was exhilarating. Not to mention, it helped them gather food and other supplies.

When they got their usual pickings for the day, Levi told them to go home without him. "Whaaat? But Levi! I wanted you to see my new technique I've been practicin'. I know I got it this time!" Isabel got ready to leap into the air, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You should help this idiot carry the loot we got from today. I don't want him getting anything dirty. Plus, you're holding food yourself. I don't want it to drop on the ground and be wasted." After Levi said this, Isabel perked up, while Farlan smirked a bit.

Waving bye to them, Levi started down towards where the guy usually was. When he stopped in front of him, the guy didn't even look up. Just continued to strum his guitar. Annoyed, he cleared his throat. Again, not being looked at. Lifting his foot, Levi nudged the stranger.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Eyes widening slightly in surprise, Levi told him what he wanted. The guy looked up at the onyx-haired male. "You just want me to show up and play a song for her?" Nodding, Levi said yes. "Alright. What's your name?"

Considering answering his question, Levi thought to himself. The stranger did not look all that threatening. And he did just agree to come, without being threatened like Levi had saved as a plan B. All this took a matter of seconds for the short male to consider.

Levi said his name, and the other grinned. "So, you're the famous thug around here. Nice to know. The name's Bram." Then he stood up, still holding his guitar. The two made their way to Levi's place.

When they arrived, Levi triple knocked on the door. Farlan opened it, holding a knife behind his back. Isabel left the bedroom and walked into the living room. She wore her same clothes from earlier, minus the vest. Her feet being bare was another change. Levi's mouth turned down a bit. He would have to remind her later of the germs that she could get.

Farlan put his knife away after Levi introduced Bram. Isabel spotted the guitar, "Hey what is that?" Bram laughed at her question. He then explained it to her. "So it makes a pretty melody when you play it? I want to try it!" When she grabbed the guitar handed to her, Isabel strummed.

An earsplitting screech sounded in the room. All the occupants were holding their heads. Isabel then scrambled to save the guitar so it didn't fall down to the floor. "I got it you guys!" Bram then rushed over and took back his instrument. Checking it over, he let out a relieved sigh.

Rolling his eyes at the guy, Levi calmly walked over to Isabel and bonked her over the head. "Next time, don't be an idiot. Also, you played like crap." Then he gave her red locks a ruffle, and Isabel's pout lessened.

Bram sat down on the couch, and rested his guitar in his lap. He started to play a soft melody. Farlan sat next to him, and closed his eyes. Isabel and Levi went and stood in front of the guitarist. Well, more like Isabel dragged Levi happily, and he did not protest. They got into position and began to twirl.

Isabel noticed things about Levi that she had seen, but merely brushed aside, as she danced with Levi. Like when he lost some of the wariness and steel in his eyes when he would look at her sometimes. Or how his muscles were not as tense when she held him, even pliant with the motions of dancing. Isabel liked to think she was somewhat calmer with Levi close by. To her, he was a most trusted and favored companion. The red-head did not take that for granted.

He watched her as they continued to dance. Then her eyes started warming. "Thank you for this Levi. I never thought we'd have such a great sound to dance to! Just think, we can come up with new songs, with Bram playing too! Wouldn't that be great?" Isabel then gripped his hand harder with excitement.

Levi nodded, "You're welcome." Looking over at Bram, he added, "I'll admit, he does play well. I'll ask him to come again too. In the meantime, we can think of another song to do. That way we'll be ready to sing along with the guitar." Satisfied with his words, he looked back down at her. Isabel's green eyes sparkled as they shone.

By now, Bram had decided to play a different melody. Isabel began to sing an upbeat tune. Bram cringed a bit, and Levi glared at him over Isabel's shoulder.

The song came to an end, and they thanked Bram. Under Levi's heavy stare, the musician even agreed to stop by and play again. "It's been awhile since people have danced to my music. Plus, I don't ever get paid this good." Waving, he exited the trio's home.

Bram was glad to be out of there, away from Levi's gaze. He was glad he hadn't said anything out loud about the girl's singing. He could tell the black-haired male had a fondness for her. Who knows what Levi would have done to him if he spoke his thoughts to her face. Shrugging, he pushed the idea away and started walking.

It was a little weird though to pass by the line of thugs leading down the stairs though. Scoffing lightly to himself, he wished he had that kind of backup, even if it was born out of fear. But then again, these three were the famous Underground trio, no wonder they were feared so much.

Closing the door, Farlan announced he was going to start splitting up dinner rations. This time they had scrounged up a good amount of food. Isabel was eating her regular piece of bread, but now had an apple on her dish. It was a luxury for them in the Underground. Sometimes they didn't get to eat fruit. When they did steal some, it usually went to people who needed it more. Money they earned went to other people who helped them out too. The trio kept a decent amount though, sometimes.

Levi ate his slop half-heartedly, mind drifting. He wondered what it would be like away from the Underground and up above the surface. Would there be clean water? More variety of foods to consume? Clean air? All these thoughts and more raced through his head.

"Here ya go Levi!" Lifting his gaze, he noticed Isabel offering him a piece of apple. Taking it, Levi thanked her. She sliced another piece off the remaining piece she had. "You too, Farlan! All you drink is beer! Ya never eat healthy!" Isabel stuck out her tongue at the blonde, who protested.

"I do too eat good! Hell, we eat the same food everyday!" With that, he grabbed the fruit and shoved it in his mouth. Levi frowned as the other's cheeks bulged out. Reaching over, he pushed Farlan's jaw closed. Pulling his hand away, Levi saw some juice had dripped from the blonde's mouth onto Levi's hand.

"Tch, disgusting." Levi scowled.

Light gray eyes widened in surprise, before he pounded his chest with his fist. "What the hell Levi! I could've choked!" The taller male kept couching in his hand. Isabel hid a snicker and passed him some water.

Levi then looked at his tea. Sure, it was not good quality, or taste, but Levi trudged through. He truly enjoyed to drink tea, and had found out that Isabel liked it too. So when they did come across some, a portion was always saved for her.

Levi poured some in Isabel's cup. What he got in return was a tight hug and a squeal of happiness from his friend. "Woah thanks a lot Levi!" With that she started slurping her new drink. The short male smiled lightly at the sight. Drinking his fill, he lightly dabbed at his mouth with his cravat. The article of clothing was given to Levi by his mother, and he always took special care of it. He would make sure to wash it later.

After dinner was cleaning time. Isabel, Farlan, and Levi all donned masks, and grabbed supplies. All three took turns doing different chores, so that it was fair. Tonight it was Isabel's night to do the floors. Starting at one corner she worked across to the other side. All the while mumbling to herself.

"Jeez. I'm already sweatin' and gross. Yet I haven't even done anythin'. I still have a lot to do too." She was getting irritated with herself. She took it out on the floor. Scrubbing with all her might, she made lots of suds.

"Want some help with that?" Turning her head, Isabel yelped when she saw Levi crouched next to her. Extending a hand, he helped her up. He then began scrubbing with his brush. Together, they finished the entire floor.

Noticing some of Isabel's hair was plastered to her forehead, he gently removed it and placed the strand behind her ear. He didn't even think about the germs he came in contact with. Isabel looked at him, with him looking right back. They stared at each other for awhile, never noticing that they were drifting closer to one another.

Levi cupped the side of her jaw, and Isabel sucked in a breath. Moving in swiftly but gently, the gap was closed between them. Both felt a rush of emotions, love being the prominent one. There was also a great feeling of contentment and relief that they were finally together this way. Pulling away, both opened their eyes.

Levi saw a new flash of something in Isabel's eyes, what looked like adoration. Levi's smile stretched across his whole face, which caused Isabel to smile wider and launch herself at him. They kept on hugging, which turned into another kiss as Farlan entered the room. The blonde raised an eyebrow, but just smiled and went to dump the dirty bucket of water.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I don't own Attack on Titan!

Spoilers for No Regrets manga and episodes!

Author's Note: Also, I think I made a mistake last chapter saying that Isabel had her own room. In the manga and anime I can't find any instances of that, since their place is so small. And wouldn't the room be super cramped if they did have an extra bed? Did they even have beds? Now that I'm looking all I see are two long couches.

Oh well, in my fanfic they'll have beds in the same room.

Also, in the No Regrets manga Levi doesn't wear the cravat, so I'm gonna have him carry it around or something, until he wears it later on when he joins the Survey Corps.

 **For Her**

Ch. 2

* * *

A few more days passed for the Underground trio. They kept up with their regular routine of stealing. The pile would grow based on if they acquired extra or not.

More of the city inhabitants came to be paid money for helping out when they could. Tipping over crates or distracting people, so the trio could steal from them. Though Yan was paid a little extra. "So how's that leg of yours doing Yan?" When Farlan asked that, the other man looked pained before smiling.

"Don't worry about me. It hurts most of the time, but noting I can't handle." With that Yan turned and headed out the door. That was too bad. Hopefully the man was able to get treatment soon, because every day it looked weaker. It didn't help that practically no sunshine filtered through to the Underground. Farlan shook his head and closed the door.

He looked at Isabel and Levi, who were lounging on the couch. Isabel's legs were draped over Levi's lap, while he rubbed them up and down. Both were wearing comfortable clothes, more than their other pair they owned. They knew in the minds of the rich people who lived above ground, their around-the-house clothes would be deemed ratty. But in their minds, the cotton pants and tank tops were clean and comfy. To Farlan, Levi, and Isabel that was all that mattered.

Grabbing his 3DMG gear, he started to clean the device. He had seen Isabel and Levi clean their gear earlier, so it seemed like a good idea. Gently wiping the blades got most of the dirt out of the fan. There seemed to be more than usual this time, for the white cloth was dirtier. After a couple minutes, Farlan looked back up.

Levi and Isabel were now finishing a game. For every question that had been correctly answered, there was a lessening on an aspect of her chores for a day. So far, she had only half of the bathroom to clean next week. Though, Isabel had gotten adding and subtracting single digit numbers pretty well over the time she spent with Levi and Farlan. It was the double digit ones that gave her pause.

"16+12?" After he asked, Levi searched her face. He could see her eyes were troubled. Levi noticed Isabel's muscles become tense, so he kept on doing a calming massage on her legs. The redhead then furrowed her brows and stuck out the tip of her tongue. Getting distracted, Levi's hands stopped. Until Farlan whistled quiet and short, which caught Levi's attention. The blonde nodded towards Isabel. Levi cleared his throat. "Sorry what was that?" Swinging her legs up, and scooching over, Isabel smiled wide. Her green eyes shone as she quickly hugged him. "28! I figured it out Levi!"

The short male squeezed his girlfriend back. Levi smiled down at Isabel and kissed her forehead. Leaning away he said they were going to now work on multiplication. It was still new to their female companion however, so they kept it light so far. "What's 5 x 5?" Humming to herself, Isabel looked lost in thought. Farlan and Levi then made eye contact, thinking the same thing. That was until the girl sighed in frustration.

Isabel's red hair flopped in her eyes as she lowered her head. Levi tsked. "Don't be an idiot by giving up. Try again." Concentrating harder and writing imaginary numbers in the air, it took a little while longer than addition. Eventually, she came up with an answer. "I got it! It's 25!" Both males nodded, lightly smiling at her.

Farlan asked her a question. "How did you get that?" Isabel answered that it was like taking all the fives and adding them together. Levi nodded and said it made sense. Farlan finished cleaning his ODM gear and put it alongside his companion's.

A while after dinner, they all went to sleep. Levi and Farlan were zonked out. Staring up at the ceiling, Isabel felt happy. She had bettered her math skills plus got out of some cleaning duties. And the best part of all, which was making Levi proud of her. She peeked over at her boyfriend, who was breathing deep. Pulling up her blanket, she closed her eyes. Still smiling, she fell into slumber.

A couple of days passed, with the gang of criminals doing their usual thing. After their morning pickings, Levi was examining Isabel's hands. "I told you, pull up quicker so you don't go crashing through boxes. That's how you got splinters in the first place." His companion huffed and tried to snatch her hand away, but his grip was like steel. "At least they're not real deep." Levi was able to get a few out, but insisted he clean her appendages properly. "I know the water will be cold, but it will loosen the shards enough to pull them out."

The trio kept on walking, Farlan carrying Isabel's food in his sack. It really was smart of him to bring it. The tall male glanced back at his two friends. Seeing this side of Levi was nice. That Isabel was able to bring it out of him was good for her as well. Turning the corner of a house, their home was now in sight.

Farlan was ready for a nap, while Levi planned to get Isabel's hands clean. Though this was true, she did not look forward to the cold water that followed.

All of this was about to take place once they got inside. Until a strange man stopped them.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the characters or the show.

 _Attack On Titan: No Regrets_ manga and anime spoilers! Just a reminder, I'm sticking to the main plot kind of. The main thing in this story is I added a character, as well as changed and added some stuff.

Oh yeah, so I read _Attack On Titan: Junior High volume 3_! It was great! I liked the Levi and Isabel moments.

 **For Her**

Ch. 3

This whole mess started after Farlan, Isabel, and Levi spoke to the man near their house. The stranger had a mission for the band of criminals, to finally get the trio to the surface. Their task was to get documents for a man named Lovof. They had to make sure to keep their 3DMG in optimum condition. This would make it easier to evade soldiers.

It was disconcerting learning others had been looking for Isabel and Farlan. Levi was used to being infamous and targeted. It was unsettling that these new comers would know his companions. Now because of him that they would be chased after too. Well, no matter.

 _I swear, no one will harm them. Not as long as I'm around_. With that thought in mind, he focused back on his girlfriend. Levi noticed Isabel was trying to stay focused and calm under the new mission. But he could tell she needed a minute to relax.

Mind made up, Levi headed to the door. "I'll be right back." Isabel and Farlan traded a confused glance. Shrugging, they got back to cleaning their 3DMG.

Bram was shocked. He didn't expect to see Levi so soon. Sure he was outside of the little house, but he didn't think the guy would come out any time soon. The black haired male nodded at him, and Bram returned the nod. Grabbing his guitar, he broke from his sitting position on the top of the brick. The two began their walking up to Levi's place.

Opening the door, Levi noticed his girlfriend still cleaning her ODM gear. Isabel looked up at her boyfriend upon his return and greeted him again. "Hi Levi!" Isabel smiled wide, hands not stopping their motion. Currently she was wiping the gas tank, the other finished and laying on the table.

Walking over, Levi took the device and cloth. He laid both on the table. Now he saw confusion in her eyes. It went away after she looked over and saw Bram. The musician gave a small wave. The redhead grinned back. Turning back towards her boyfriend, Isabel saw Levi had his hand out.

"Would you like to dance?" At his question, Isabel was up and in his arms faster than he could blink. Gently grabbing her hands, he positioned both his and hers accordingly. Their right ones were in the air and left slightly lowered.

Earlier when the stranger had left after telling them of the mission, Levi had taken Isabel straight to the sink. Having cleaned her hands, he made sure they weren't infected. Checking, he could tell they weren't. Both let out a sigh of relief.

Now, Levi still held Isabel's hands gingerly. Bram played a slow melody, with a lovely tune. This felt nice. Dancing with Isabel again calmed Levi down considerably. Especially for what was about to come. He knew what they would have to do when going on future missions.

Farlan had started planning strategies out with Levi and Isabel earlier. The three of them would have to be vigilant. On guard at all times. Have knives at the ready, make sure there was plenty of gas. Get acceptable amounts of sleep, so they wouldn't be dead on their feet.

Levi put thoughts of the mission strategies out of his mind. Not now. Now time was being spent with his girlfriend.

A small smile bloomed on Levi's face as Isabel started to sing. It was an older song that both of them had created a while ago. It had uplifting lyrics, not too fast or slow. He watched as she began wiggling and jumping. Then Isabel started waving her hands.

After they danced all night, he rubbed small circles on her palms. The two of them were lying on the couch. Levi's head rested in Isabel's lap, as she ran fingers through his hair. The onyx-haired male's whole body relaxed. Green eyes radiated happiness as he looked up at her.

"Hey Levi." Raising an eyebrow at her, he listened as she continued. "Do you think after all this is over, we can live a decent life above the Underground?" Blinking, he said yes. Reaching up, Levi cupped Isabel's jaw.

"Once we're done with this mission, we'll have time to enjoy things up top. Besides, those high-class pigs told us so, and they'd better keep their word." Isabel smiled softly and began to imagine what life would be like. Levi listened, interested in her fantasy of better things. How they would be able to breathe cleaner air, walk in the sunshine, and drink better tea hopefully (in Levi's case).

A couple of days passed. Isabel, Farlan, and Levi were walking passed buildings. Suddenly they heard the gas from gear that were not their own. "Farlan. Isabel. Split up. I'll distract them." Nodding, the blonde and redhead left. Glancing swiftly at their retreating backs, he prayed for their safety.

Survey Corps troops started chasing the black haired male. Levi darted in and out of passages in a building. Soon enough, a scout caught up to him. Forced away, Levi tried to pull back as they both fell to the ground. Crashing through boxes gave him that chance.

Levi pulled out a dagger from behind his back. The weapon spun quickly in the air and was caught just as fast. He disarmed the stranger by knocking the sword to the side. Levi then aimed for the guy's chest.

Just before impact, he was yet again forced away. This time by another man. The new guy had ice blue eyes and bushy eyebrows. He blocked Levi, and the two of them started to fight.

Levi could tell he was getting the upper-hand against his opponent. Just as he leapt away to try another tactic, the guy struck. Now the man had an advantage on Levi. Though the black haired male had managed to trap the other's wrist. The downside was that now the tall blonde had Levi's hand (that held his knife) trapped as well.

"Look around." Glaring harder, Levi followed the other man's gaze. The short male saw his comrades being held hostage. Giving in seemed like the best option to not get the lot of them killed. That didn't mean he had to like it.

Handcuffed, the trio were made to kneel on the ground. Isabel and Farlan were yelling at the strangers about how the gear wasn't stolen. "I'm telling ya we didn't steal anythin'!" As they kept trying to make themselves heard, Levi remained silent.

This was how he got his face slammed down into muddy water.

If there was one thing Levi detested it was being filthy. That's why he goes out of his way to avoid it if he can. But not if it endangers the lives of those he cares about, especially if resisting the strangers gets Isabel and Farlan killed. Not to mention himself as well.

Levi's head was pulled out of the grime-filled water. The bushy-browed man then started talking again. He said his name was Erwin. He asked Levi's name too, which he grudgingly gave, not wanting to get another face full of muddy water. Then the blonde, hummed to himself. "Your crimes will be dismissed, and the Survey Corps will stop chasing you. So long as the three of you join us."


End file.
